Many medical disorders can be treated by the attachment of an electrode of an implantable medical lead to a body structure, such as a nerve or nerve bundle. Such electrodes can provide therapeutic electrical stimulation to the body structure and/or take direct measurement of local electrical activity.
Attaching an electrode to a fragile body structure such as a nerve or nerve bundle is difficult and presents significant risks of damage to the body structure.
There is a need in the art for an electrode and electrode delivery tool that reduces the difficulty and risk associated with attaching an electrode to a fragile body structure. There is also a need in the art for a method of attaching an electrode to a fragile body structure, the method having a reduced level of difficulty and risk.